The invention relates to an article packing machine and more particularly to the box flaps on such a machine so that the top of the box is open for the loading and packing of articles in the box.
In the packing of bottles and other containers into boxes, the cardboard boxes are typically conveyed to an article loading station beneath a grid set. Articles are conveyed on an upper conveyor to the grid set which arranges the articles for loading and packing into the box.
The problem occurs in the loading of articles into cardboard boxes having closure flaps of insuring that the closure flaps are open so the top of the box is open for loading of articles. Heretofore, a plow-shaped device has been utilized to spread open the major side flaps of a cardboard box and the minor rear end flap is also sometimes engaged and opened by the plow-shaped device. Once opened, the side flaps are fed between two vertically spaced rods on each side of the box. The rods hold the flaps open as the box is conveyed. The arrangement is not suitable to accommodate a variety of different size flaps since short flaps will easily slip between the rods.
The problem of opening the minor end flaps is a problem which has not been satisfactorily met. In particular, ineffective devices have been proposed for opening the rear minor flap such as a loose chain hung above the box which falls into the box and drags a closed flap open as the chain is dragged across the flap.
In furtherance of the present invention there has been disclosed flap opening apparatus for use with a reciprocating rake conveyor which advances containers incrementally for processing along a conveyor line leading to an article loading station. This conveyor lends itself readily to the location of a flap opening station at one of the advancement positions where the box is stopped reliably. At a flap opening station the apparatus of the present invention is advantageously employed to open the end and side closure flaps of the cardboard box prior to being advanced to the article loading station.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for effectively opening the closure flaps of a cardboard box being conveyed on an article loading machine prior to being filled with articles.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a simplified flap opening mechanism for use on an article loading machine which is both reliable and inexpensive to manufacture and use.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for opening the end and side closure flaps of a cardboard box being conveyed on an article loading machine prior to being filled with articles which may be used with a reciprocating rake conveyor which advances the boxes incrementally along a conveyor path and stops the containers precisely at a fixed location for carrying out the flap opening process.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for opening closure flaps of a box being conveyed on an article loading machine which retains the flaps in an open position while being conveyed.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for opening the closure flaps of a box being conveyed on an article loading machine which includes a rocker foot which dips underneath the closed flap and lifts it toward an open position reliably in a prescribed manner while the box is stopped at a flap opening position.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a flap opening foot which moves both in a rotational and translational movement to engage underneath the closed flap and raise it to an open position in which a unique cam slot and bell-crank follower are utilized to move the flap opening foot in a prescribed motion.
Still a further important object of the present invention is to provide a flap opening foot which may be adjusted in its rocking stroke to lift a closed flap of a cardboard box on an article conveying machine in which the flap engaging foot may be adjusted in its position to dip in and out of a partitioned socket in the cardboard box while engaging the flap.